Running With no Escape
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Aomine can't escape the news even no matter how much he tries. He tries running but he ends up running towards the news that hears and it drives him crazy with worry when he does learn of it. AoKise


Aomine lay awake on the left side of his double bed staring up at the ceiling. Sleep eluded him as his thoughts were focused on the news that he tried not to listen to but could not escape. He would listen to the music channel and there it was. He'd walk into the pet store, there it was. He'd take his dog on a walk and there was again. When he was at the gym working out, it was there. He couldn't escape it no matter how much he tried.

On the one hand he wanted to know. He needed to know but then again if he knew the truth he'd be distracted and over come with worry. Unable to do anything till he had unwavering knowledge on the situation, but until then he'd run from the news and the burdens that it spoke off.

Aomine turned to his side and mindlessly stroked the cold right side of his bed. He drifted off to sleep, his body falling forward onto the right side, missing the warmth that it used to be there.

Aomine woke the next day to his dog licking his face. He pushed her away from his face so that he could turn round and lie on his back. Shiroka was a white husky with piercing blue eyes. She wagged her tail furiously when her master opened his eyes.

"Morning," he grumbled. He crawled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He sat on the right side of the table nearest the window, sipping on coffee staring at the empty seat in front of him. He kept the television off knowing that the news was just waiting to plaque his day.

He headed to work with Shiroka sitting beside him. He kept the radio off, not wanting to know the truth. A small glimpse of hearing those words drove him in insane, he wanted to know more but the fear of him knowing what had happened scared him even more.

He parked in usual spot before jumping out of his car with Shiroka jumping out of his side. He made his way into the building with Shiroka in step with him, her tail wagging at the usual faces she saw. She followed her master into the locker room, where two men were getting changed, one that was on night shift, the other a day shift.

"Hey Aomine...did you hear-?" One of his colleagues asked that was starting soon with him, as he put on his belt that had his baton and his gun hoister.

"Don't tell me! I don't want to know!" Aomine screamed out.

"Oh...I forgot that you didn't want to know. Sorry man," the man slammed his locker shut before tucking his shirt into his black trousers. Aomine looked down, feeling guilty.

"No...sorry. Please...tell me," He choked out. He couldn't run away from the news, it didn't help when he ran straight into it.

"Two planes were brought down. They crashed and killed over 200 of their own men," Aomine fell back against his locker panting furiously. His insides burned at the news and his mind ran wild thinking of the worst possible thing, as it was now a possibility. 200 was a large number, who's to say that he wouldn't be one of those causalities. "A plane is coming in at five with all the dead so far. A lot of us are going,"

Aomine nodded his head and thanked Takashi for the news before heading to his desk. All day he kept the radio on, now trapped in the knowledge and his wild imagination. He couldn't focus at all. He couldn't write a single line for his report.

"Inspector...Inspector. Is something wrong?" Aomine looked up to see his Sergeant standing over his desk looking worried. Aomine ran his fingers through his short blue hair, messing it up more. The Sergeant could tell that his Inspector had done that countless times today with the small strands that did mot sit neatly on his head.

"What do you want Sergeant Hinamori?" He asked snarling, slamming his hand at his desk. Shiroka who lay at his feet picked her head up to see what caused her master to get frustrated. She returned her head when she figured that he was in no harm.

"Sir, Sergeant and up are required to attend the landing of the plane. You will be attending, even if I have to drag you," He snapped back. Aomine sighed, pulled a flask out of his desk and took a long swig. "Drinking on the job, Sir?" Hinamori gasped stepping back. He had never seen bia higher up in such a state before. He worried for his health.

"It's to calm my nerves," Aomine replied taking a long swig, the bitter liquid burning his throat.

'This just in, another patroon has been brought down. So far the casualties are over 500 from the incident alone. We are in a losing battle here. We need a hope of light to save us from such a war,' The Lady on the radio spoke, spiking Aomine's nerves causing him to throw the small radio against the wall and chug down the alcohol in his flask.

Aomine stood with Shiroka at his feet, howling as the plane's door opened. Aomine and his two Sergeant's stood at either side of him on the runaway. Behind them was countless people, all waiting for loved ones to show up. They waited with baited breath for their lover to be accounted for. If they weren't hear it would mean they were still alive and fighting for the country. The Inspector watched as some of the Japanese troops dressed in black held stretchers with a body covered over with a white blanket walked down the ramp of the plane. If possible they'd shout their name.

Shiroka continued to howl in pain but no one found her to be a burden or annoying. She was crying for the dead. Aomine bent down and kissed her snout as she continued to cry. Other dogs stood behind her, crying heavily for their owners death. The howls brought tears to Aomine but he wasn't going to leg those fall.

Aomine watched as more troops brought the deceased from the plane. They announced their name and a woman rushed over screaming in pain. Aomine rushed over and grabbed the woman and told her to calm down. He wasn't going to man handle her. He would be in the same boat, "You're father fought for our country and his death will not be forgotten. He was a hero who's death makes us stronger," Aomine soothed. The woman continued to cry and Aomine escorted her to a quiet place to calm down.

He returned to his spot to see that Shiroka was no where to be seen. He found her at the ramp of the plane howling at the soldiers who were taken off, one by one. She wasn't going to be a nuisance, so he left her be as he stood straight watching more and more dead be carried down the ramp.

It was 11 o'clock at night when the pilot walked down, his cap covered his eyes as he walked down the ramp. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp and turned to Shiroka. He bent down and pat her head making her perk up. She bounded back to Aomine and jumped off him and back to the pilot circling around him. Shiroka managed to knock his cap off and there he stood in the flesh, alive and breathing. His blonde hair waving in the wind.

Aomine abandoned his line and ran to the pilot who also ran towards him. Aomine grabbed the male by the arms before pulling him in for a long and heavy kiss. Tears streamed down his face as he held the man he loved. Kise Ryota, his partner. His wild mind was put to ease, he wasn't one of the 700 that had died. He was still here. He was still able to cherish the man he loved for a while longer. Aomine fell to his knees bringing his partner down with him.

"I was so scared!" He cried loudly against the others shoulder. "I kept hearing on the news that so many Japanese had died and every time I thought I had lost you," he cried against his shoulder. Kise cried too, rubbing his partners back while Shiroka jumped onto Kise's back and licked his ear, cheek and neck repeatedly, whimpering heavily.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I lost so many friends...but I am okay. I am still here," Kise cried loudly against the other. Just like the dog he peppered Aomine's wet tearful face with loving kisses. Aomine puckered his lips and Kise pressed his lips on his. He continued to rub his back until he had calmed down some. Sergeant Hinamori walked over and pat Shiroka's head.

"Insepector Aomine, what is your plans now?" Aomine picked himself of the floor and wiped his face with his sleeve before interlacing his fingers with his partner as he got to his own feet.

"I'm going home, with my husband."

...

 **I was watching dogs crying and they always reduce to me tears. A lot of the reasons for the dogs crying was due to the death of a solider. I can't remember where I got my idea but...I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
